


The Tides Have Turned

by yffismydrug



Series: Revenge's Storm [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: DBSK - Freeform, Death, JYJ, M/M, Revenge, changmin - Freeform, jaejoong - Freeform, junsu - Freeform, yoochun - Freeform, yunho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Jaejoong and Junsu have had enough. They have gained the trust of Yunho and Yoochun but they cannot take it anymore. Nothing can ever make what happened to them alright and there is going to be an end to it. They have a plan, and no one better get in their way.





	The Tides Have Turned

**The morning was there.**

 

**It was time.**

 

**Jaejoong was tired of all this.**

 

**The four of them sat at the table eating their breakfast and sharing a pleasant conversation. Jaejoong looked at the grandfather clock and quickly wiped his mouth on his napkin before placing it down on the table to symbolize he was finished.**

 

**“It’s almost time for us to get going,” Jaejoong said with a smile on his face. “We should start getting everything prepared. Junsu and I still need to grab a few things from our rooms.”**

 

**“Do you need us to help?” Yoochun asked as he put down his fork.**

 

**“It’s alright,” Jaejoong said with a shake of his head.**

 

**“Why don’t you and Yunho go prepare the horses?” Junsu asked with a pleased smile. “That way we can be on our way sooner.”**

 

**“Horses…?” Yunho asked with a groan.**

 

**Jaejoong rolled his eyes and looked at Yunho with a small smirk.**

 

**“Don’t you want to go enjoy your morning faster?” Jaejoong asked. “There should be a basket filled with food prepared in the kitchen when you leave. Grab that and go get acquainted with your horse again before we head out.”**

 

**With a heavy sigh, Yunho stood up, followed by Yoochun, and they headed out like they were instructed.**

 

**Once the coast was clear, Jaejoong and Junsu stood up and started heading to their rooms.**

 

**“You think this plan will really work?” Junsu questioned as he shoved his hands into his pockets.**

 

**“Pft! Of course I do! Do you really think they suspect a thing?” Jaejoong asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.**

 

**“I don’t think so, but you never know,” Junsu stated with a shrug of his shoulders. “I just want to get this done and over with.”**

 

**“Don’t look so nervous, Junsu. You’ve already killed a pirate before. What’s another one?” Jaejoong questioned with a small chuckle. “You said so yourself the other night...you can’t forgive him.”**

 

**Everything went quiet as Junsu nodded his head and let out a small sigh.**

 

**“I know...I know…” Junsu agreed while he lifted his head back up as they continued walking.**

 

**“You know...at first I really did think that you loved Yoochun all over again,” Jaejoong said as they neared his room and stood outside his door.**

 

**Junsu gave Jaejoong a cold look and clenched his teeth.**

 

**“How could I? After what he did? No, I just had to try and not get myself killed. Even though he is my childhood friend...once he did something like that...there’s no going back,” Junsu stated. “Besides, look at yourself and Yunho. You claimed in front of Changmin that you love him.”**

 

**Jaejoong scoffed and ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head slightly. He was almost a bit shocked that Junsu had not caught on to why he had done that.**

 

**“Well I couldn’t have someone else going off and killing him, now could I?” Jaejoong asked, a smirk gracing his face. “If I didn’t do something then this chance would be gone. Why do you think I was trying to save them when they were being interrogated? If I didn’t put on a show and make it convincing...the chance to get rid of them ourselves would have been lost. Where would the satisfaction be in watching someone else kill them off?”**

 

**Everything Jaejoong had done since returning home had been for show. There was a character he had to maintain at all time to ensure he would not slip up. Whether it had been around Changmin, the guards, servants, or even Junsu, he had to keep his act without faltering.**

 

**“And why were you so upset when Changmin had sex with you?” Junsu questioned. “That was either really good acting in case you were worried someone would overhear us talking about it...or...I don’t know what!”**

 

**“I may not have loved Yunho and wanted him, but Changmin is just a fucking** **_asshole_ ** **. He was ruining everything! And I really do hate him for what he did when we were younger...he set himself up for me despising him. He’s a bastard!” Jaejoong exclaimed before quickly looking around to make sure no one else was around. “God...going off of terrible sleep, being pushed around...everything was a fucking mess. But was my acting really that good when I “confessed” my love?”**

 

**Junsu gave Jaejoong a thumbs up and they both chuckled.**

 

**“Let’s finish packing our knives and then be on our way,” Junsu said, giving Jaejoong a pat on the back. “Don’t forget the small chest of old clothes you were going to bring so it would look like we really were getting stuff,” the younger reminded him.**

 

**“Ah! Right! I’ll remember to grab it,” Jaejoong said before he entered his room and Junsu walked away.**

 

**With the door closed behind him, Jaejoong quickly pulled out the knives he had hidden and stashed them away in his boots and clothes. In case things went wrong, he had no idea how many he would need in the end.**

 

**When he was set, he pulled out a small chest from the bottom of his wardrobe and set it on the table with a loud** **_thump_ ** **. There were some old clothes towards the back of one of his drawers that he snatched and shoved in without a care. Jaejoong then threw the lid closed and secured the latches to keep it sealed.**

 

**Just as he was about to pick up the chest and leave his room, there was a knock on his door. Picking the chest up and heading to his door, he opened it to find Junsu standing there with a smirk on his face.**

 

**“Are we ready?” Junsu asked.**

 

**“Ready,” Jaejoong confirmed as they left his room and started to head towards the stables.**

 

**~~~~**

**The Stables**

 

**Yoochun and Yunho were nearly finished getting their horses ready. In the time it had taken Yunho to get his horse ready, Yoochun had gotten his, Junsu’s, and Jaejoong’s all saddled and taken care of.**

 

**He was just coming inside from tethering Junsu’s horse when he saw Yunho go flying back onto his butt.**

 

**“You alright there, Yunho?” Yoochun asked with a small laugh.**

 

**“I have it under control,” Yunho stated, picking himself up from the floor of the stable and brushing himself off. “He just...spooked me...is all,” he claimed as he rubbed his slightly sore ass a bit.**

 

**“You probably spooked him first if that’s the case,” the younger pointed out while he went over to his horse’s stall and started getting it ready.**

 

**“Pft!” Yunho scoffed before going back to getting his horse ready for the ride. “I don’t see why the stable hand isn’t out here helping us,” he pointed out in a stubborn voice.**

 

**“What can we do? We already looked around and he’s nowhere to be found,” Yoochun stated. “And doing it ourselves is** **_not_ ** **the worse thing that could possibly happen,” he pointed out.**

 

**Yunho sighed and shook his head as he looked back over to his horse and smiled at it, as if that was going to make it be nicer to him.**

 

**By the time Yunho had his horse saddled up and tethered outside, Yoochun was already waiting with his horse. Yoochun was petting his horse on its nose and waving to him with a smug smile on his face while Yunho scowled back at him. So it had taken him the entire time to get one horse ready while Yoochun had tended to three...so what?**

 

**“I hope I never have to deal with horses for a long time after this,” the older scoffed while looking at the horses.**

 

**“I wouldn’t get your hopes up,” Yoochun stated. “If we’re going to be living here, that means more riding with Junsu and Jaejoong,” he pointed out. “But don’t worry, the horses are bound to start liking you sooner or later. Hopefully.”**

 

**Yunho only sighed before patting his horse on its side and double checking the buckles on his saddle.**

 

**Right when Yunho finished double checking everything, he looked up to see Jaejoong and Junsu heading their way.**

 

**“About time!” Yunho called as he clapped his hands together a few times to get any dirt and horse hair off them.**

 

**“We went as quickly as we could,” Jaejoong snarked back before sticking his tongue out at the older.**

 

**Yunho walked up to Jaejoong and took the chest from him, but not before giving his hair a quick ruffle. Going back to his horse, Yunho tightly tethering it so it would not come loose during their ride. As he did that, the rest of them saddled up.**

 

**Once Yunho managed to hoist himself into his saddle and calm his horse down, they were all ready to go. Just as they were about to set off, however, a call came from behind them.**

 

**“Don’t think you’re leaving without an escort!” Changmin called as he approached them on foot.**

 

**“Ch-Changmin…” Jaejoong said with a fake, friendly smile on his face. “I didn’t know you would be coming along today today. We were hoping to have some alone time with these two.”**

 

**“Your Highness,” Changmin said with a slight chuckle. “You should know you can’t go places with them while unescorted. You never know what they might try to do.”**

 

**“Changmin, I-”**

 

**“Wait for here while I go ready my horse,” Changmin stated, interrupting Jaejoong. “It will only take a couple of minutes.”**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu exchanged worried glances while Yunho and Yoochun watched Changmin disappear into the stable to ready his horse. This was an unforeseen events they had been hoping not to encounter. Not only that, but this was probably the worst that could have possibly happened.**

 

**Trotting his horse closer to Junsu’s, Jaejoong leaned in and whispered, “Guess we’ll need a slight change of plan.”**

 

**Junsu nodded his head and watched as Yoochun and Yunho looked back at Changmin getting on his horse.**

 

**When they were all situated once again, they headed off. They rode in silence, but the entire time both Jaejoong and Junsu were thinking of how to alter their plan. Everything would have gone much smoother if Changmin would not have decided to join them last minute. Small glances were exchanged between Jaejoong and Junsu during their ride, telling one another that they needed to talk once they reached their destination.**

 

**Upon reaching their destination, Changmin hopped off his horse first and went to observe the surrounding area. Jaejoong and Junsu handed their reins off to Yunho and Yoochun so they could tie up the horses while they set up the picnic.**

 

**“So what are you thinking?” Junsu asked as he glanced over to Yoochun and Yunho to see them hard at work.**

 

**“You know how we were thinking about telling people back at the kingdom that Yunho and Yoochun were planning to escape and take up captives again on the ship?” Jaejoong asked as he nudged his head towards the hidden vesel.**

 

**“Right. We were planning to say they started reverting back to their pirate instincts because they couldn’t take castle life any longer,” Junsu confirmed with a nod of his head.**

 

**“Well how about instead…” Jaejoong leaned in even closer to Junsu and whispered his plan into his ear.**

 

**The younger’s eyes went large as he listened and then backed his head away.**

 

**“You’re a genius Jaejoong. You know what?” Junsu asked with a smile on his face.**

 

**“I’ve been told before,” the older said with a smirk on his face before they got to work on setting up the picnic.**

 

**The two of them started laughing a bit just as Yunho and Yoochun came over to them to help finish getting everything ready. Once it was all set, they sat down and started talking and relaxing.**

 

**“Yunho, can you promise me something?” Jaejoong questioned.**

 

**“Are you finally going to let me punch Changmin in his smug face or something?” Yunho asked in an excited voice, knowing that was not what Jaejoong was going to say, but really hoping it would be. “Because if you tell me to, I have no problem keeping that promise!” he stated before cracking his knuckles and shooting a glare in Changmin’s direction.**

 

**“While that would be quite entertaining to watch, that’s not what I was going to ask,” Jaejoong said with a small chuckle.**

 

**“Then what is it?” the older questioned, scooting closer to Jaejoong.**

 

**Jaejoong pushed Yunho away a bit before looking over towards Changmin who was eyeing them carefully. Yunho also looked and understood, making him sadly distance himself some from Jaejoong.**

 

**“When I ask you to do something today...do it without questioning me,” Jaejoong stated.**

 

**“I already told you I’d do whatever you wanted today,” Yunho said, cocking his head slightly to the side.**

 

**Yunho cocked his head to the side in confusion. Just the other night he had promised this to Jaejoong. So why was he being asked again?**

 

**“I-I know…” Jaejoong said with a nod of his head. “I just...I want to make sure to remind you,” he stated.**

 

**“I’ll do whatever you ask me to, Jaejoong. I promise,” Yunho replied with a tender smile.**

 

**“Thank you,” Jaejoong said.**

 

**Jaejoong then turned his head to look over at Junsu and Yoochun and saw the two of them talking. Most likely, Junsu was asking Yoochun the same question just to make sure nothing went wrong today. Today all depending on things going perfectly, all without Changmin overhearing, or suspecting, anything.**

 

**With a careful eye on Changmin, Jaejoong leaned back a bit more and sat in a comfortable position.**

 

**As they continued eating, Changmin kept wondering closer to them and then far away again, never giving them good time to talk more about the plan. It was not until a loud noise came from the nearby forest that Changmin headed there to see what had caused it and to make sure they were still safe.**

 

**For the next couple of minutes, Jaejoong and Junsu took time explaining what they had planned out. Yunho and Yoochun paid close attention to what they were telling them and agreed to go along with the plan, just like they had promised. The only thing that Jaejoong and Junsu did not want to share was what they knew they knew Yunho and Yoochun would be mad over. That was for Jaejoong and Junsu to spring on them to make things seem more real and believable.**

 

**There was also one slight part of the plan that both Yunho and Yoochun found a bit...unnerving.**

 

**“What exactly do you mean by...force you to the edge of the cliff?” Yunho questioned, even cringing slightly at the thought of it.**

 

**“Bring us to the edge,” Jaejoong stated as if it was an obvious thing to do. After all, he had nothing to fear from this plan. The chances of Yunho fighting back was slim, anyways.**

 

**“But...that’s a long drop!” Yunho whispered in shock.**

 

**“I’ve seen the drop from that cliff,” Junsu added in. “I would guess it’s about forty feet.”**

 

**At that, Yunho’s mouth dropped open and he turned to look at Jaejoong and Junsu in horror.**

 

**“Jaejoong...I can’t bring you that close to the edge…” Yunho said while shaking his head.**

 

**“Yunho...you said you would do whatever I asked you to do today,” Jaejoong pointed out, trying his best not to grit his teeth together. “So...please...just do it,” he said in a more begging voice to try and appease to the older. “If you don’t, the plan might not work...no...I know it** **_won’t_ ** **work.”**

 

**“What, exactly, is the outcome of this whole plan suppose to be?” Yunho questioned.**

 

**“Just...trust us,” Jaejoong said, looking first and Yunho and then at Yoochun.**

 

**Even though Yunho and Yoochun were a bit hesitant about bringing Jaejoong and Junsu that close to a big drop, they nodded their heads in agreement. At least they were not going over the edge.**

 

**Right as they were finishing up their conversation, Changmin walked over to them.**

 

**“Your Highness,” Changmin said. “May I please speak with you in private quickly?” he asked, offering him a hand to get up.**

 

**“I’m sure what you have to say can be said in front of everyone else,” Jaejoong stated while he remained seated.**

 

**“I would prefer not to say it in front of...them…” Changmin said in a disgusted tone while pointing at Yunho and Yoochun.**

 

**With a heavy sigh, and leaning his head forward, Jaejoong stood up on his own. He gave Changmin a bored look, showing he was not entertained with having his afternoon disrupted. His presence would all be taken care of today anyways though, so he could bare with it for a bit longer.**

 

**“Follow me please, Your Highness,” Changmin said as he started leading Jaejoong into a small forest that was off to the side.**

 

**“Is there a reason we need to go into the forest?” Jaejoong questioned while he followed him.**

 

**“More privacy,” Changmin stated without turning back to look at Jaejoong. “Just follow me a bit more,” he said, making a waving motion with his hand.**

 

**The two of them only walked about a minute more into the forest before Changmin stopped walking and turned to face Jaejoong with a smile on his face.**

 

**“So what is this all about?” Jaejoong asked, crossing his hands over his chest.**

 

**Changmin slowly approached Jaejoong, causing the younger to back up. Jaejoong continued watching Changmin as he backed up farther and farther until his back hit a large tree.**

 

**Slowly, Changmin kept approaching him, but Jaejoong was not in the mood to play around with the older. Quickly, Jaejoong drew one of his many hidden blades and pointed it at him with a stern look on his face.**

 

**“Oh, there’s no need for weapons, Jaejoong,” Changmin tisked at the younger, as he drew his sword and pushed Jaejoong’s to the side.**

 

**Lowering his blade, Jaejoong relaxed a little more. Maybe Changmin had not lured him in here to try and mess around with him. Maybe he actually had a real purpose.**

 

**Nope.**

 

**Jaejoong was wrong.**

 

**As soon as his sword was by his side, Changmin slid his into his sheath and pushed one of his arms across the younger’s chest to keep him in place.**

 

**“Ouch! Changmin! Let go!” Jaejoong stated as he tried clawing at the man’s arm. Too bad he had on chainmail so his attempts did nothing.**

 

**“You realize you** **_will_ ** **have to choose a queen soon. Right?” Changmin questioned.**

 

**“What does it matter to you?” Jaejoong asked while trying to shove the older off of him.**

 

**Changmin let out a small chuckle and then leaned in towards Jaejoong to whisper into his ear.**

 

**“Once you’re forced to marry, what do you think will happen to your personal servant?” Changmin questioned. “He’s not going to be needed anymore,” he added.**

 

**“I don’t think you need to concern yourself about what is going to happen to Yunho, because he’s** **_my_ ** **personal servant,” the younger said with a sneer on his face. “I would have to relieve him of his duty for anything to be able to happen to him” Jaejoong stated through clenched teeth, although after today it was not going to matter. But he could not reveal his true thoughts to Changmin for fear of ruining the plan.**

 

**“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Changmin stated. “But...if you take my offer, and become mine to use once you’re married...I could promise you his protection,” he explained with a pleased smirk on his face.**

 

**Jaejoong scoffed and rolled his eyes, knowing that none of that was going to be an issue after today. Besides, even if that whole situation were to play out, he would not be taking Changmin’s word for it right now. If there was one important lesson he had learned from being back in the kingdom with both Yunho and Changmin around...is that he could not trust Changmin when it came to promises regarding Yunho. It had been hard enough to keep Yunho alive until this point, anyways.**

 

**“Changmin...why don’t we wait until the time comes. Hm?” Jaejoong said while leaning his head away from the older’s. “Now if you don’t mind...I need to get back out there before they think something has happened between us,” the younger stated.**

 

**This time, Changmin actually released Jaejoong and allowed the younger to push away from the tree.**

 

**Jaejoong was a bit surprised that Changmin had listened to him so easily. He dusted himself off and sent a small glare Changmin’s way before heading off back to Junsu, Yunho, and Yoochun.**

 

**“You never know when he’s going to turn on you,” Changmin called after Jaejoong in a serious tone.**

 

**Jaejoong ignored that comment and continued walking until he was out of the forest and heading back to everyone else.**

 

**Everything went back to being calm and normal once Jaejoong returned. He brushed off any questions the three of them asked about what had happened with Changmin. Jaejoong only smiled and told them it was nothing to worry about. Later if he wanted to tell Junsu and share a laugh he would, but it was not an important matter to anyone else.**

 

**With everything going as planned so far, well...for the most part going to plan, Jaejoong gave Junsu a small nod to signal to start the conversation.**

 

**“So...you finished cleaning up the room?” Junsu asked as he ran his tongue over his teeth.**

 

**“Of course we did,” Yoochun replied with a pleased smile on his face.**

 

**“Although...it would have been ten times easier if we didn’t have to wear these damn shackles,” Yunho stated, giving a tug at the ones around his wrists.**

 

**“Well...the rules were set in place the day I saved you,” Jaejoong reminded him. “So...unless you have a death wish…”**

 

**“We’re trapped in a room all day with shackles on...that doesn’t make much sense to me,” Yunho stated in an annoyed tone. “Does it make sense to you, Yoochun?” he questioned.**

 

**“Of course not! What’s the harm in removing these damn things if we’re stuck in a room all day?” Yoochun questioned.**

 

**“That isn’t our call to make,” Jaejoong pointed out.**

 

**“So the king can’t make decisions on his own?” Yunho questioned.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu looked at each other with confused expressions before it clicked that this was probably what Yunho and Yoochun had discussed doing. It was a good subject to argue about, considering this could be a very real topic of debate.**

 

**“I can make any decisions I want!” Jaejoong stated, standing up to show his dominance over Yunho and Yoochun.**

 

**That action and all the raised voices, however, was enough to draw in Changmin’s attention to them.**

 

**“Your Highness, what’s going on here?” Changmin questioned as he came closer.**

 

**“Nothing to worry yourself about, Changmin. Just leave Junsu and me to handle this, since they’re our servants,” Jaejoong stated in a serious and commanding tone.**

 

**Changmin was not sure if he wanted to do as Jaejoong told him, but figured that would be the best decision. If things went wrong between Jaejoong and Yunho right now, for all he knows there would be a larger chance of him wanting to get together later.**

 

**“Why can’t you trust us!?” Yunho shouted, standing up as well and approaching Jaejoong with an angered look in his eyes.**

 

**_Damn...Yunho’s really taking this seriously,_ ** **Jaejoong thought to himself as he could not help but take a couple of steps back.**

 

**Junsu was the next to stand up as he went over towards Yunho to try and pull him away from Jaejoong.**

 

**“How can you make the accusation that we don’t trust you!?” Junsu asked as he pulled at Yunho’s arm to stop him from walking.**

 

**Yunho shrugged off Junsu’s arm and glared at him with furious eyes.**

 

**“Yoochun, you should take care of your...master...or...sir...whatever you want to call him,” Yunho spat out venomously.**

 

**Taking his cue, Yoochun stood up from the blanket as well and approached Junsu. Doing the same as Jaejoong though, Junsu started backing up.**

 

**“Your Highness!” Changmin called.**

 

**“Stay out of this, Changmin!” Jaejoong shouted while keeping his eyes on Yunho. “We have to teach them who’s in control at times like this!”**

 

**Changmin paced back and forth a little with his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready for action, but stayed back and observed what was happening.**

 

**“Even right now, why won’t you take these shackles off?” Yoochun questioned, giving another tug at the chains.**

 

**“Isn’t that quite obvious now?” Junsu replied. “Look at how you’re acting up!”**

 

**“If we had you completely free right now, who knows what could’ve happened to us by now!” Jaejoong stated as he drew closer and closer to the edge.**

 

**Both Jaejoong and Junsu kept taking small glances back to ensure they would not go toppling over the edge as they backed up. That would not end well for them.**

 

**“We wouldn’t be having this argument if you would’ve let us have more freedom from these damn things in the first place!” Yunho shouted, getting even closer to Jaejoong.**

 

**Wanting to make things look more real, Jaejoong quickly drew one of his hidden blades out from one of his hiding places. Yunho did not have to fake a shocked expression when the blade suddenly appeared, gleaming in the light. At first, he took a couple of steps back from Jaejoong, but after looking at the younger’s position and how he was holding the blade, he then approached him again.**

 

**Jaejoong stood his ground as Yunho came closer, but what happened next he was not expecting.**

 

**Yunho approached Jaejoong, grabbed onto his arm and had him spinning around until he was being held against the older’s chest with his blade against his own throat.**

 

**Jaejoong gulped at his current situation and looked over to see Yoochun holding onto Junsu’s arm to keep him from moving towards them. He knew he needed to think fast on his feet to get this situation turned around.**

 

**“Yunho…” Jaejoong lightly called. “What do you say we go back to the castle and get this whole thing sorted out?”**

 

**“Get it sorted out?” Yunho questioned. He was starting to wonder why Jaejoong was suddenly saying they should go back, but figured the younger had a plan.**

 

**“Exactly. We’ll go back and I’ll tell my supervisors and guards that there is no longer a need for you and Yoochun to wear the shackles,” Jaejoong said slowly as he lifted his head to look back at Yunho better. “This little spat has shown me how uncomfortable and inconvenient they must be for you. Plus you’ve done nothing wrong since living in the castle. Not to mention, imagine what any guests I have over would think if you came in wearing those.”**

 

**Yunho lowered the knife from Jaejoong and dropped his arms to his side. Jaejoong then turned around and extended his hand as a sign for Yunho to give him his knife back. With a small smile on his face, and curling his fingers a few times as a silent motion for Yunho to give the knife back, he waited. Thankfully, he watched as Yunho extended his arm and dropped the knife.**

 

**Once Jaejoong had his knife back, he opened his arms as a sign that he wanted a hug from Yunho. The older gave him a smirk and slight chuckle before nodding his head and going up to him. Jaejoong hugged Yunho around his neck while Yunho hugged him around his waist.**

 

**“Are we going over the edge soon?” Yunho whispered to Jaejoong.**

 

**“Oh...you’re going over alright,” Jaejoong said as he ground his teeth together slightly.**

 

**Jaejoong let out a small chuckle before adjusting his hold on his knife and raising his arm slightly so he could angle it good.**

 

**Standing to the side, Yoochun instantly saw what was going to happen.**

 

**“Yunho! Look out!” Yoochun cried, only to have Junsu clamp a hand over his mouth and place a blade to his throat.**

 

**“Wrong move,” Junsu growled as he yanked the older’s head back and pulled the knife across Yoochun’s exposed throat.**

 

**Yunho looked over just in time to see Junsu run the blade across Yoochun’s throat. Then he looked in the shadows to see Jaejoong raising his arm with the blade still in his hand. Before he could make a move to push the younger away, he felt pain erupted in his back, right by his spine.**

 

**“Aahhhh!” Yunho shouted in anguish as the searing pain spiraled through his body.**

 

**Both Jaejoong and Junsu released their grips. Yoochun crumpled to the ground grabbing at his neck to try and stop the bleeding that was gushing from between his fingers. Yunho collapsed onto his stomach and clawed at the ground in immense pain, unable to move much more.**

 

**“Damn it...needed to be a little more to the left…” Jaejoong stated with a frown on his face as he shook his head and tsked to himself.**

 

**“J-Jae...joong…” Yunho grunted. His side of his face rested on the ground, looking up at him, as blood pooled on his back and ran into the grass. “W-why…?”**

 

**Jaejoong scoffed and crouched down to him before saying one simple word.**

 

**“Revenge.”**

 

**Yoochun could be heard coughing up blood and then the sound of feet came along.**

 

**“You should have seen this coming,” Junsu told Yoochun as he looked down at the man desperately trying to stop the blood from seeping from his neck.**

 

**“W-why…?” Yoochun weakly asked just as he coughed up blood.**

 

**“Same as, Jaejoong. Revenge,” Junsu stated firmly. “Do you really think I would have cared if you were still alive after all those years when the ship you were on went down? Putting the pieces together was only good for keeping myself alive.”**

 

**“Neck...lace…” Yoochun muttered next as more blood gushed from between his fingers.**

 

**“Ah right...that does still hold some sentiment to me,” Junsu admitted as he pursed his lips together. “But after all you did...and since this will all be over shortly...I don’t know if I need it anymore.”**

 

**Yoochun collapsed more onto the ground and breathed heavily as his eyes rolled partially back into his head.**

 

**“Jaejoong...Junsu...you...you’ve…” Changmin gasped, not believing his eyes.**

 

**“Killed them?” Jaejoong finished for him.**

 

**“Well almost,” Changmin said with a nod of his head.**

 

**“Then you should help us finish it,” Junsu added in with a smirk on his face. “We need to toss them over the edge of the cliff but getting our clothes bloody would be a pain.”**

 

**Without almost any hesitation, Changmin went over to Yoochun and gripped him by his hair. Yoochun tried grabbing Changmin’s hand with his free hand, but he quickly realized there was no freeing himself. It was only when they reached the edge of the cliff that Changmin picked Yoochun up to make tossing him over easier. The dying man tried fighting him off first, and then clung to him when he was held over the cliff.**

 

**“One down,” Changmin stated with a villainous smirk on his face.**

 

**“Jun...su…!” Yoochun cried out weakly in a last ditch effort.**

 

**“Do it,” Junsu replied without an ounce of love or regret.**

 

**“With pleasure,”Changmin replied as he shook Yoochun’s hands off him. “Good riddance.”**

 

**Without any energy left, Yoochun fell down the large drop and plunged into the water after he was released.**

 

**Junsu then moved to the edge of the cliff and grabbed hold of the medallion necklace he was still wearing. With one hard yank, he tore it from his neck. He looked down at the glimmering metal and let out a soft, sharp laugh.**

 

**“This can join you too,” Junsu stated before chucking the medallion over the edge and into the ocean. “Done.” With that, he moved back away from the edge again and stood with his arms folded across his chest.**

 

**“One to go,” Changmin sand almost happily as he turned around to face is next and final victim.**

 

**Changmin then moved to Yunho and smirked down at him before giving him a swift hard kick to his side.**

 

**“Jae…” Yunho groaned in severe pain.**

 

**“How did you think I could ever really truly forgive you?” Jaejoong asked as Yunho looked at him with glossed over eyes. “After what you did?”**

 

**“But we…”**

 

**Changmin delivered another hard kick to Yunho’s body, this time to his stomach. That sent Yunho sprawling onto his back where pain exploded through his body once again from the harsh stab wound.**

 

**“It was all lies. I had to keep you alive so I could end this myself,” Jaejoong stated with a shrug of his shoulders. “Now it’s time to go join Yoochun in your watery grave. As a pirate, it should feel just like home.”**

 

**With a nod of Jaejoong’s head, Changmin allowed for a huge grin to cover his face. He never thought his dream would become a reality like this.**

 

**Reeling his leg back, Changmin brought it forwards and kicked Yunho even harder this time. Hard enough to send the man skidding across the ground. Another hard kick was delivered to Yunho’s hip, sending the man rolling a few feet before coming to a halt. Raspy breaths could be heard coming from Yunho as he laid there with Changmin approaching him once more.**

 

**Yunho tried to pick himself up but received a hard kick to his chest.**

 

**“You filthy-!” another kick, “disgusting-!” this time to the face, “good-for-nothing-!” the rib cage this time around, “** **_PIRATE!_ ** **”**

 

**With another even harder kick Yunho landed right at the edge of the cliff. A good enough breeze would have been enough to send Yunho toppling over the edge, but Changmin had placed his foot onto Yunho’s chest to stop that from happening.**

 

**Shaking hands grabbed onto Changmin’s ankle, and his bloody face looked up at the man, one eye already beginning to swell shut and his nose broken and flowing blood down his chin.**

 

**“I’ve been waiting to do this for too long,” Changmin said through gritted teeth. “Now...I can end you.”**

 

**With a hard shove of his foot, Changmin pushed Yunho over the edge. Just as the man was toppling over, he managed to grab onto the edge with all of his remaining strength. A grunt of pain could be heard as he dangled there helplessly.**

 

**A scoff came from Changmin’s mouth as he leaned down and grabbed hold of one of Yunho’s wrists. Changmin watched as the last sign of hope left Yunho’s eyes. There was only going to be one outcome now.**

 

**“I win,” Changmin told him with a large smile on his face before he released Yunho’s wrist and watched him plummet into the cold water below.**

 

**Brushing his hands together as if to clean them off of what he had just done, Changmin turned around and placed his hands on his hips confidently.**

 

**“I’m so glad that’s finally done!” Changmin exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.**

 

**“But now...what about you?” Jaejoong asked as he took a couple of steps towards Changmin.**

 

**“What about me…?” Changmin questioned, cocking one eyebrow.**

 

**“Well you just killed two men,” Jaejoong said, pointing his knife over to the edge of the cliff. “Two men are dead by your hands. I now have a murderer in my presence.”**

 

**“What!? No! You killed them!” Changmin stated with a shake of his head.**

 

**“Actually, they were both alive,” Junsu added in. “If we got them back to the castle they might have been able to make it though. But we’ll never know because you threw them off the edge of the cliff...killing them.”**

 

**“You even said ‘Well almost’ when we said we had killed them. You acknowledge that they were not dead yet,” Jaejoong also pointed out.**

 

**Changmin then snapped his head towards Jaejoong and kneeled in front of him.**

 

**“Jaejoong…” he said in a pleading voice. “You wouldn’t say I killed them.”**

 

**With a small sigh and faint smile on his lips, Jaejoong stepped forward and placed his hands on Changmin’s shoulders before crouching down to him.**

 

**“You know what would happen to you if I said you killed them. Especially since they didn’t break any rules...and they were our personal servants,” Jaejoong responded.**

 

**“If you told someone...I would get the death penalty,” Changmin said, knowing that rule very well. “But...but I could deny it! Say they fell on accident!” he pointed out, feeling more confident.**

 

**“True...you could…” Jaejoong acknowledged.**

 

**“And what proof would there be anyways? Rip out the grass, kick up the dirt...it’ll look like nothing ever happened!” Changmin stated with wide scared eyes.**

 

**“That’s also true. But you’re getting ahead of yourself, Changmin.” Jaejoong stood back up and drew a clean knife from another hiding spot and went over to the horses. “You forgot that I would be the one telling them that you killed Yunho and Yoochun. Because there would be that one question of, ‘where did they go?’. People will ask, and then I’ll tell everyone you killed them,” he stated before slicing through the reigns tethering what used to be Yunho’s horse and giving it a slap on its rump to get it running back to the castle.**

 

**“Jaejoong, please…” Changmin said as he rubbed his hands together and looked up at the younger.**

 

**“From what everyone saw...I had no reason to kill them…” The reigns to Yoochun’s horse was cut and the animal immediately bolted after the first, heading back home. “Neither did Junsu. We were always defending them.”**

 

**“There’s no way you’re serious about doing this…” Changmin muttered next, feeling his body trembling.**

 

**“You...on the other hand...had a death wish for them from the very beginning,” Jaejoong stated firmly. “Don’t you see? It was all a game. As soon as you were back and I saw a glimpse that you hated them...all I had to do was raise your hatred and make it known to others.”**

 

**“A...a game?” the older questioned.**

 

**“You played along** **_so_ ** **well too!” Jaejoong exclaimed.**

 

**Jaejoong slid his blade away and walked over towards Changmin again who was starting to stand up now. He could see Changmin’s legs shaking slightly and chuckled under his breath.**

 

**“If I say you did it...you’re a dead man, Changmin…” the younger added. He glanced over towards Junsu who was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. They had never discussed what to do with Changmin, so he was purely enjoying the show.**

 

**“Would you...really do it?” Changmin questioned.**

 

**“Is that** **_really_ ** **a question now?” Jaejoong asked back. “After what you did to me?”**

 

**“Then I’m a dead man.”**

 

**“Mmm...maybe,” Jaejoong corrected.**

 

**At that, Changmin perked up a bit more and looked at him.**

 

**“Did you say maybe?” the older asked, just to be sure.**

 

**Jaejoong approached Changmin more and placed his left hand on the man's cheek.**

 

**“There’s a ship waiting down there,” Jaejoong explained, looking over towards the edge of the cliff. “You could get to it and sail away…”**

 

**“Y-you’d let me?” Changmin asked eagerly as Jaejoong’s eyes met with his.**

 

**Keeping eye contact with Changmin, and his hand to his cheek, Jaejoong stealthily raised his knife and pierced Changmin through the gap in his armor.**

 

**A gasp of shock and pain escaped Changmin’s mouth as he registered what had just happened.**

 

**“You stabbed me!” Changmin shouted just as Jaejoong withdrew his blade, now covered in his blood.**

 

**“Well yes, I guess that is the term for what just happened now isn’t it?” Jaejoong asked.**

 

**He watched as Changmin sunk down onto one of his knees and clutched at his bleeding side.**

 

**“Now...here’s how this is going to work. I told you there’s a ship waiting at the bottom of this cliff...it’s yours,” Jaejoong explained before crossing his arms over his chest. “All you have to do is jump off this cliff to get to it.”**

 

**“Jump!?” Changmin shouted in shock. He was not stupid. He had looked down the cliff when he had dropped Yoochun and Yunho, he knew how far it was and the landing did not look pleasant.**

 

**“Yes, jump. With your small enough wound and the height, I give you a good chance of living through it. But who knows for certain?”**

 

**“So there’s no guarantee I’ll even survive,” Changmin scowled.**

 

**“Correct. But if you** **_do_ ** **make the fall and you** **_are_ ** **able to get to the ship...it’s yours,” Jaejoong told him as he wiped his bloodied knife on the grass.**

 

**“What’s the catch? You aren’t just letting me go like this. You can’t be,” the older said as a wave of pain from his wound came over him, causing him to gasp and clench his teeth.**

 

**“If you make it to the ship...you don’t come back. Ever,” Jaejoong told him firmly.**

 

**“I don’t come back?” Changmin asked in shock, his eyes growing big.**

 

**Jaejoong stood there and nodding his head slowly while still looking at Changmin.**

 

**“You get on that ship and you sail away. Anywhere you want. North, South, East, West, I don’t care!” Jaejoong stated as he opened his arms and slowly spun in a slow circle. “But you can never come back here. And if I ever find out you’ve returned...which I would...you’ll be killed.”**

 

**Changmin cringed at Jaejoong’s words, but could tell the younger was being completely serious with his intention. He had never seen Jaejoong this serious before, and had to admit that this side of him was quite terrifying. At this moment Jaejoong reminded him of the late King Kim. When he was stern, he meant business. Looked like that trait had rubbed off on Jaejoong.**

 

**“So, what’s it going to be?” Jaejoong asked after a few more seconds of silence between them. “Will you jump and have the possibility of living? Or will you come back with us and face the death penalty?”**

 

**There was more silence as Changmin held onto his wound harder, pressing his hand against it to try and stop the bleeding.**

 

**“Keep in mind, with that wound I could add in that you had tried to kill us as well. I simply stabbed you for my own protection,” Jaejoong added with with a huge smirk running across his face. He had thought of everything. There was no winning for Changmin.**

 

**It felt like there was something in his throat as Changmin gulped hard. It felt like it was becoming harder for him to breath with each passing second. After steadying himself on his feet, he started walking backwards towards the edge of the cliff.**

 

**“You’ll never win,” Jaejoong told Changmin as he watched him stand there.**

 

**“You won’t regret this?” Changmin asked as he staggered a little.**

 

**Easily pulling a knife out, Jaejoong threw it at Changmin. The act threw the man off balance, a small scream coming from his lips, before he toppled backwards and fell from the cliff.**

 

**Both Jaejoong and Junsu stayed standing where they were and listened. Eventually they both heard the sound of Changmin’s body hitting the water.**

 

**As if nothing had happened, Jaejoong then walked over to Changmin’s horse and cut the reigns to allow the horse to run back to the castle.**

 

**“Should we be getting back now?” Jaejoong asked as he placed his knife away. He might have lost one today, but at least it was an older one with a crack in the hilt that he could afford to lose.**

 

**“We still have some wine to finish though,” Junsu said as he walked over to their picnic area and picked up the bottle. “We should have a little more,” he chuckled before taking a swig of the practically full bottle.**

 

**With his few swigs done, he then passed it over to Jaejoong who did the same thing before tossing the bottle to the ground. Opting to leave everything else where it lay, Jaejoong and Junsu mounted their horses again and headed back to the castle.**

 

**When they returned they acted terrified about the situation that had happened. They explained that Yunho and Yoochun had turned on them and that in order to save them Changmin had intervened. After explaining the struggle and how the three of them ended up toppling off the cliff, the guards agreed that a search was warranted. But, since no one knew where they had gone off to that afternoon, and Jaejoong and Junsu said they were too frazzled to go back there that day, the search had to hold off until the next day.**

 

**The search ended with nothing though. Jaejoong and Junsu led the guards back to the area they had been at and they saw for themselves the blood splattered on the grass and the picnic that was a bit tousled around. The royal doctor had also accompanied them in case Changmin was still alive and needed medical attention right away.**

 

**Jaejoong and Junsu also noticed something else, however.**

**No ship.**

 

**That meant Changmin had made it aboard and sailed away. But no one else had to know that. For all they were concerned about, Changmin had died yesterday along with Yunho and Yoochun. While it would have thrilled Jaejoong to still see the ship there today, at least he knew Changmin was never going to make another appearance again.**

 

**“So what are you going to do now?” Junsu asked as they rode back to the castle with the guards trailing behind them.**

 

**“Live life as a king. Stop being pushed around by people and rule how I’m supposed to,” Jaejoong said with his head held high.**

 

**“And what about the future queen?” the younger then questioned.**

 

**A small sigh left Jaejoong’s lips as his horse trotted along.**

 

**“I’ll have to have a child,” Jaejoong finally stated. “There’s no way around that unless I want the kingdom to completely crumble. I’ll just...choose whomever I get along with best I suppose…”**

 

**“That’ll be interesting,” Junsu said with a chuckle.**

 

**“Oh shut up,” Jaejoong scolded as he laughed as his friend. “I’m not that complicated of a person.”**

 

**“Right…” Junsu replied before sending his horse into a gallop. “Last one back doesn’t get cake!” he shouted behind him.**

 

**“You cheater!” Jaejoong yelled back before kicking the side of his horse and sending it flying.**

 

**All the guards did was laugh and keep riding behind them at a steady pace, never kicking them to go faster and keep up. They knew their king was safe, since they were close enough to home.**

 

**“King Jaejoong already seems so much happier,” one guard commented.**

 

**“He seems like a completely new king,” another stated.**

 

**“A new reign has officially started,” the doctor then chimed in with a smile on his face. “All hail, King Kim Jaejoong.” With that he kicked the side of his horse and sent it forward, pulling away from the guards.**

 

**“All hail, King Kim Jaejoong!” the guards all cheered before doing the same and kicking their horses to go faster.**

 

**A new reign had begun.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it everyone! A revengeful ending to Revenge’s Storm. Even though the vote had been for no ending like this...I could not stop thinking about writing one. So...one year later I figured was a good time to post this ^_^ What did you think of it? Yunho and Yoochun are dead and Changmin is wounded on a ship with no medical attention for his stab wound. Jaejoong now seems more confident in his ability to rule the kingdom and people are already seeing a change in him!


End file.
